Szok może zmienić wszystko
by hplililili
Summary: one-shot, Snape ojcem Harrego, śmierć Co jeśli ostatnimi słowami Snape'a były "jestem twoim ojcem" jak mogło to wpłynąć na dalsze wydarzenia. To mój pierwszy ff więc przepraszam za błędy


Nie posiadam żadnych praw do opowiadania ani jego bohaterów ble, ble, ble. Każdy wie o co chodzi.

Snape umierał z powodu ugryzieniu Nagini. Harry pochylił się i po zebraniu łez usłyszał jego ostatnie słowa „to ja jestem twoim ojcem". Chłopiec który przeżył był sparaliżowany, nie zwracał uwagi lub nie słyszał odgłosów które wydali Ron z Hermioną na tą wieść oraz nie usłyszał Voldemorta. Usiadł na ziemi i siedział do czasu gdy jego przyjaciele zaczęli nim potrząsać by wyprowadzić go z transu.  
-Harry wreszcie, nic ci nie jest? Co za głupie pytanie, Harry, tak mi przykro, nie wiem co powiedzieć…  
-Hermiono, on nic nie znaczył- lecz mimo zaprzeczenia z jego zielonego oka popłynęła łza.  
-Ej, ale popatrzcie na to z drugiej strony, jednego śmierciorzercę mniej.  
-Ron! Jak możesz, to, że był niemiły i dawał dużo szlabanów nie znaczy, że powinien umrzeć, a poza tym to był ojciec Harrego.  
-Nie, on nie był, nigdy nie traktowałem go jako takiego- odpowiedział monotonnym głosem Harry.  
-Już się dobrze czujesz? Znaczy… Voldemort powiedział, że masz godzinę na oddanie się mu, teraz już pół, bo później zacznie zabijać, **wszystkich** którzy staną w twojej obronie.  
-To w takim razie muszę go zabić w przeciągu pół godziny i zniszczyć ostatni horkruks- Chłopiec mówił głosem bez nutki emocji, jak gdyby rozmawiał o kolejnej lekcji historii- obiecujcie, że jeśli zginę i nie zniszczymy go, to to zrobicie- powiedział już trochę mocniej.  
-Harry, ty przeżyjesz w końcu jesteć chłopcem który przeżył, walczyłeś już z nim tyle razy- dodał Ron próbując wzmocnić przyjaciela na duchu.  
-PRZYŻEKNIJCIE  
-Tak, jak nie zniszczymy go wcześniej, a ty nie przeżyjesz, to go zniszczymy.  
Trio poszło pod las, a potem Harry nie chcąc narażać przyjaciół szedł dalej sam, by zmierzyć się ze swoim wrogiem.  
Harry okrył się peleryną niewidką i z mieczem Godryka szukał wzrokiem Nagini. Niestety gdy ją zauważył, spostrzegł, że jeśli chce ją zabić, to nie uda mu się pokonać Voldemorta, gdyż ona wiła się na ziemi w pobliżu jego stóp i w momencie gdy ją zabije, cała zgraja śmierciożerców wokół czarnego pana rzuci na niego zaklęcie uśmiercające. Chłopiec w zasadzie mężczyzna jak na gryfona przystało podjął bardzo gryfońską i głupią decyzję by najpierw, mimo niebezpieczeństwa, zabić Nagini, bo kolejna taka szansa może się nie natrafić. Harry podszedł do Voldemorta i szybkim ruchem ściągną pelerynę niewidkę, zamachnął się trafił w węża i usłyszał syk Lorda i zaklęcie „Avada Kedavra". W tym momencie dla Harrego cały świat stał się czarny. Wokół śmierciożercy zaczęli krzyczeć niektórzy ze strachu, niektórzy ze szczęścia, gdyż Voldemort również leżał na ziemi, lecz w odróżnieniu od młodszego szybko z niej wstał.  
-Idźcie sprawdzić czy on żyje- rozkazał Voldemort  
-Nikt nie musi tego sprawdzać- powiedział słabym, ledwo słyszalnym głosem młody zielonooki mężczyzna.  
-To dobrze niech tak będzie, _crucio!_- Harry zaczął krzyczeć z bólu, po kilkudziesięciu sekundach Voldemort skończył- Podobało Ci się, chcesz więcej?... Zapytałem się Ciebie o coś, _crucio_!- Lord rzucał i przerywał to zaklęcie co jakiś czas.  
Po twarzy Harrego lała się krew z przygryzionej wargi, miał gardło tak zdarte, że nie mógł już krzyczeć gdy zauważył kontem oka grupkę osób, jego przyjaciół i nauczycieli Hogwartu zbliżających się w jego stronę, ostatnimi siłami w jednej z przerw podniósł różdżkę, skierował ją w stronę oprawcy i wypowiedział schrypniętym głosem- Avada Kedavra. Voldemort runął i jego ciało poleciało na Harrego i wkrótce zamieniło się w pył. Wokół słychać było dźwięki teleportacji i radości, lecz chłopiec ich nie słyszał, stracił przytomność gdy zielony strumień światła popędził z jego różdżki.  
Krzyki radości zamieniły się w szloch, w momencie gdy Hermiona, po sprawdzeniu pulsu Harrego, krzyknęła –Nie żyje- i zaczęła płakać, upadła obok zmarłego przyjaciela i szukała u niego pocieszenia. Wkrótce cały świat magiczny cieszył się z pokonania Voldemorta, jedynie garstka osób płakała po bohatersko zmarłym przyjacielu i innych członkach rodziny. Tak jak siedemnaście lat wcześniej czarodzieje okazali się bezduszni i świętowali śmierć i zwycięstwo dobra nad złem pomimo śmierci dużej części ludzi którym to zawdzięczali, nie poświęcając im nawet minuty ciszy.


End file.
